gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 134
Title- Feelings Finally Conveyed Date- July 20th, 2010 Volume 23 Previous Chapter → Chapter 133 Next Chapter → Chapter 135 Synopsis Mikan is overwhelmed by Natsume's feelings, saying that she has never felt something so powerful in her whole life. Telepathically, Mikan admits that she loves Natsume and doesn't want to part with him. As she teleports with Ruka, Natsume, who heard her confession, has a saddened look and screams Mikan's name but she is already gone. Mikan and Ruka teleport outside the High School Building. Ruka comforts Mikan as she cries. Ruka is weakened by using an unfamiliar Alice and refuses Mikan's request to rest, even though he knows she is tired as well. Ruka promises Mikan that he will protect her and also says he wishes time could stop because he knows he won't be able to see Mikan anymore. He confesses to Mikan saying she is the first girl he's ever loved like this and apolagizes for telling her. Mikan is shocked, but Ruka tells her that he wants her to look at Natsume. He says he wishes that Mikan and Natsume will be able to find each other again and that he will be praying for Natsume to be able to find her no matter where she is. They make their escape and head towards the building. Meanwhile, Tsubasa, Tono, and Natsume are wounded from fighting the student police. Tono says that must be careful and do what they can to protect the women they love, but Tsubasa and Natsume ask which girl he is talking about (Mikan or Yuka) and Tono means their girls (Misaki and Mikan). They then discuss who the traitor might be. At first, Tono suspects Noda-sensei because he saw him with the ESP. But then, Natsume realizes that the only person who could have been with the ESP and not get suspected is Goshima, which shocks all three of them. When more student police show up, Tsubasa and Tono conclude that they will go find Goshima with the help of Tsubasa's new Pheromone Alice. They order Natsume to quickly go find Ruka and Mikan before they meet Goshima because he's the one who has got the key to the warphole, Mikan's only means of escape. Referbacks The shadow that was seen with the ESP in Chapter 124 was actually Goshima disguised as Nodacchi. Trivia New Characters New Alices *Tsubasa Ando- Pheromone Alice Cultural References Unanswered Questions *Will Natsume be able to find Ruka and Mikan? *Will Natsume and Mikan be able to handle it when she finally has to leave to the outside world? Memorable Moments *Mikan admits her love for Natsume. *Ruka confesses his love for Mikan, but supports Mikan's relationship with Natsume. Quotes *(Mikan confesses after feeling Natsume's feelings): "Mikan...Natsume's feelings are pouring in, no matter how hard I try I can't explain in words, I've never had felt anything tremulous like this, like this, Mikan... in my whole life. Natsume... I love you too. I love you. I love you so much, I don't want us to be apart." *(Ruka's confession to Mikan): "You're the first girl that I've ever loved like this, sorry Sakura, I wasn't going to tell you, I wasn't ... how embarrassing, crying like this... I'll be praying for you, even when we're apart.. that you and Natsume will meet again, I will be praying for you too... no matter where you are Natsume will find you then, you will recognize Natsume, too, I believe that you two will see each other again" Category:Chapter